Sneezecloud
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Sneezekit |apprentice=Sneezepaw |warrior=Sneezecloud |mother=Graymist |brother=Mallownose |mentor=Otterheart |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Dark River, ''Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Hollyleaf's Story, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow |deadbooks=Unknown }} Sneezecloud is a gray-and-white tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''Power of Three arc ''Dark River :Sneezekit and his brother, Mallowkit, are the two young kits of Graymist, a RiverClan queen. When Hollypaw and Lionpaw arrive on the Island for a Gathering, he had become separated from his mother, and wandered the island looking for her. Swallowtail, who had been keeping an eye on Mallowkit, notices Sneezekit looking for his mother, and snatches him up, taking him to safety. :During Hollypaw's stay with RiverClan on the Island, Sneezekit is seen with his mother and brother, who were heading down to the shore of the Island to get a drink from the water. Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sneezekit becomes an apprentice, Sneezepaw, along with his brother, Mallowpaw. His mentor is Otterheart. Sunrise : In the ''Omen of the Stars arc The Fourth Apprentice :Sneezepaw goes on a patrol around the lake that consists of himself, Reedwhisker, Graymist, and his mentor, Otterheart. They confront Cloudtail and his patrol from ThunderClan, who are there to fetch water from the lake, which has dried up from a drought. Although initially showing distrust, Reedwhisker allows Cloudtail and the other ThunderClan cats, Berrynose and Lionblaze, to pass their patrol and obtain water from the lake. In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky : Darkest Night :Sneezecloud is part of a border patrol consisting of himself, Duskfur, and Shimmerpelt.The RiverClan cats confront Jayfeather, Alderheart, Puddleshine, and Kestrelflight, who claim that they need to speak to Mistystar, Mothwing, and Willowshine. The medicine cats tell RiverClan's patrol that they need to deliver a prophecy sent from StarClan to RiverClan's leader and medicine cats. Shimmerpelt tells them that the border surrounding RiverClan is closed, but when Jayfeather asks if it is closed to StarClan too, Sneezecloud looks past the medicine cats, noting that he doesn't see any StarClan cats behind them. :The medicine cats continue to try to convince RiverClan warriors to let them see Mistystar, but without success. Jayfeather states that they must share StarClan's news, but Sneezecloud shows his teeth and answers that if it is important, they will let RiverClan know. Kestrelflight points out that StarClan may have only wanted to share with cats behaving like a real Clan, and Sneezecloud angrily asks how a WindClan cat dare judge RiverClan after cats suffered from Onestar closing his border, all because he couldn't face the fact that he fathered Darktail. Kestrelflight answers that it has nothing to do with Onestar, who is now dead. River of Fire : In the ''Novellas ''Hollyleaf's Story : Trivia Interesting facts *He was named Sneezekit because he either caught a cold soon after he was born, or had an allergy to moss. *In the Norwegian version of ''River of Fire, Sneezecloud is Harepaw's mentor, due to Beetlewhisker not being listed.Revealed in En elv av flammer, troskapsforhold (allegiances) Mistakes *He was first described as a tortoiseshell tom; however, this description is later changed to gray-and-white. Character pixels Kin Members Mother: :Graymist: Brother: :Mallownose: Niece: :Brackenpelt:Revealed on Kate's blog Nephews: :Jayclaw: :Owlnose: Tree Quotes References and citations es:Soplillonl:Niespootde:Schniefpfoteru:Чихушаfr:Brise de Nuagefi:Sneezecloud Category:RiverClan cats Category:Males Category:Warriors Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Darkest Night characters Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters